A lost gaze
by Afadedmemory
Summary: When Daesung finally finds love with Kim T.O.P soon finds away of stealing it away, but in the end which path will she take?
1. Prologue

Our eyes met in this loud and boastrous crowd, You had a shine to them, a light. A short panic filled me, my heart started beating extremly fast and with these butterflies I felt overwelmed with happiness; A nauseated happiness. A rush came over me. I know I was over reacting with so many people here I could of mistaking that glace but, It looked like you felt that connection to; Thats impossible though. Or at least that's what I thought.


	2. Chapter 1 The meeting

Finding out the truth was by chance, I had to stay behind after one of your concerts- I'd lost my mobile and my keys. I stayed after everyone had left to try and get your autographs but knowing that there wasn't much chance of that happening it didn't phase me. It must of been an hour I was looking through all the rubbish and tickets that fans had just dumped on the floor, it was unbelievably messy and the security gaurds were getting a bit restless by this time but they were to nice to tell me to go after all, I was 'just a young girl at a Bigbang concert'. They told me to come find them after I grew tired of looking as they wanted a coffee, I gave them a supportive nod of the head and carried on searching. I began to grow tired and sat down for a minute- That's when I saw him again. That's when I saw Daesung.

At first I really thought I was hallucinating as he purched himself on the edge of the stage and sat down. He looked bothered and confused though but nevertheless he looked adorable. Sweat was pouring from his face as he wiped it away with the towl around his neck. My heart started thumping again and only when I had the courage to stand up and search again he noticed me. I starttled him and he looked surprised.

**'Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!'** I said nervously. He looked at me deeply like he did earlier on stage. I stared back with direct eye contact again. I felt my body overheating at I started to blush. He then laughed and stood up. He looked exhausted from the concert, but he looked good in his boy london top and skinny pants. He held a water bottle in his hand and had a towel around his neck. I thought I was going to pass out when he started walking towards me, something like this was always what I'd dream about but not what I thought would actually happen. He stopped about half a meter away from me getting a better look at me and smiled;

**'So, what you doing here at this time, the concert ended over an hour ago now'** He spoke softly. I'd never spoken to him, never heard him speak this softly. I was literally dying inside. I started panicking slightly and tried so hard to keep my cool.

**'Well the truth is, I've lost my phone and keys...'** I said shyly. He kept his eyes on me as I shyed away and his smile grew. His eyes widened like he had a brainstorm.

**'Do you know your mobile number!?' **He said excitedlyI came to a standstill, what had he just asked me; My number, My head went blank. I kept thinking about the situation I was in. A hand touching my shoulder brought me back to the reality that surrounded me and Daesung.

**'Sorry, I went into a daydream...'** I stuttered.

**'So your number?' **He said once more joyfully. I looked back into his eyes, they looked so beautiful. I told him my number and he wrote it into his phone and began to ring it. My ring tone started to echo through the stadium it was like surround sound. He went to find it and I slowly followed. He knelt on the floor and dusted piles of rubbish out of the way and retrieved my phone.

**'Found it' **He cried happily.His smile never ever gets boring, it's just so natural it additive.

**'Oppa...' **I whispered as he walked up to me and placed the phone into my hand, He was so close to me. I could feel his warmth, I could smell his scent. It was intoxicating. Our eyes locked once again but the tension was almost deadly. I couldn't break away it was like I was under a spell. He still held the phone in my hand, it must of been a few minuets before we both snapped out of this connection building up.

**'erm, Thank you'** I said blushing. Daesung started playing with his bottle in his hands like he was nervous and his smile was shy, this made me smile even more.

**'What's your name...?' ** Daesung said egerly. Now he wanted to know my name, I couldn't descirbe it. I was just unbelievably happy.

**'My name?, My name is Kim Taehee' **He carried on looking and then turned round and walked toward the stage and gestured me to follow him, so I did. I walked with him and sat on the edge of the stage.

**'Kim...eh?' **He said whist in thought, I got comfy on the stage next to him. I fell backwards on the stage exhausted. He saw me and decided to do the same. We both lay there looking up at the sky through the glass windows above.

**'I'm glad I met you today, Kim. Truth is, I've been rather stressed out with this tour. I mean I love singing and making our fans happy but It gets so tiring. It's just nice to be able to relax with someone other than the guys' ** These words uttered out of his mouth almost as a whisper. I moved my head sideways to look at him and his moved his to face me. I smiled brightly to reassure him.

**'I'm glad I got to meet you too' **For some reason we both just started laughing but it was soon interrupted as T.O.P walked in.

**'Hey Daesung, are yo-' **He drew his attention to me cutting off what he was saying to Daesung. He looks even more casual then he does ons stage, he's actually rather cool in person. He looks at me in slight confusion and looks me up and down. I have to admit it made me feel slightly unconformable. It was like he was waiting for a reaction from me. Daesung coughed to break the awkwardness. T.O.P looked back and Daesung now and carried on what he was going to say.

**'Ah! I'm sorry for intruding, I thought you were alone.' **He smiled and nodded as to say carry on, so he proceeded to talk. I felt like I was the one intruding now and put my phone in my bag as they talked.

**'Me and the guys have rescheduled the dinner for another day so are you okay with that? We're all exhasted. It just means that you'll have to drive on your own now. I've already sorted out a driver to bring your car up here so you can get to your hotel. He's left the car out back.' **He stated. Daesung took a sigh.

**' Thank god, I was beginning to dread going tonight- Yeah that's fine thanks for letting me know. Say goodbye to the others for me?'** He smiled. T.O.P smiled back.

**'Will do, see you later-' **T.O.P then drew his attention back to me as I looked back up again to pay attention to him rather than my phone.

'**Nice to meet you' **he said politely, He then grinned

**'He's all yours now, I won't try and steal him~' **he said whist winking. I laughed and daesung shyed away. He was so adorable. T.O.P walked back of the stage so casually, he defently had an intersting charater.

**'I'm surprised, I'm pretty sure any other girl would of had fainted if Seunghyun spoke to her' ** Daesung said laughing. I was thinking that he was right, and at times I thought I would be that girl but I felt a connection with Daesung more; I tried not to think about it.

**'Surprisly, He's not really my type...'** I smiled. Daesung seemed shocked I felt like maybe he didn't get a lot of attention from girls as much as the others in Bigbang.

**'Not your type, He's everyone's type. He's T.O.P'** He emphasised.

**'Well Most girls are fixated on 'coolness' and 'looks' none of them really see through all of that and into the soul of a person, I guess thats what I do. Try to find the inside of a person, their true self, their personality' **I must of said this in quite a serious way because he looked at me with admiration like I'd just made a life changing speech.

**'So what about me? What do you see in me?' **Daesung asked seriously whilst looking at me. I couldn't lie to him.

**'Truthfully?' **I asked quietly avoiding eye contact, he nodded seriously. I took a deep breath and began talking.

** 'Daesung, after meeting you here today. I've realised that maybe you're not always happy even though your smile tells a different story. I think you feel left out of the group as they get more attention and I think you can feel lonely.' **Daesung looked at me concerned and moved closer as I was sitting up now but didn't object to what I was saying.

**'I think you could be right' **I could see he was getting rather down about this convosation so I stood up on stage-

**'dance with me?' **I asked with all my courage hoping it would cheer him up. He was surprised but he didn't decline the offer. He stood up and taught me some dance moves and we laughed until late hours of the night. I fell on the floor exhasted after about 20 minuets and checked the time. I was amazed how fast time went when I was with him. I sighed realising I'd missed the train home. He looked at me as he also fell on the floor.

**'What's wrong?' **He asked me. I sighed once again feeling like an idiot.

**'I've missed the last train to my home'. **He looked somewhat happy when i said this.

** 'I can give you a ride, If you'd like?'** I was happy he offered, more than happy; I was over the moon.

**'You're asking me this as a question, Like I'd turn down a ride with the famous Daesung...' **I laughed and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. His touch lit me up, I felt warm inside. He looked serious though. Deadly serious but you could tell from his body lang that he was nervous. I had to break it so I spoke my mind- The one thing I could do.

**' You were looking at me whist you were singing... weren't you? You noticed me.'**Still holding my hand he just took me out of the room and then stood looking down a dark hallway. He sighed knowing that the cleaners must of switched off the lights.

**'Great someone turned out the lights... Kim...Do you trust me?'**

I smiled with slight concern but nevertheless I nodded the fact he was holding my hand was enough to feel like the luckest girl in the world. He took me through the darkness it scared me a little so I grabbed his hand tighter. I couldn't see his face but I was sure he was smiling. I swear if It had been any quieter you could of heard how fast my heart was racing. I didn't ever want to let go. We came to a stop as he opened a door. His dressing room. I let go at that point and watched him pick up his coat. He then went and wrote something down on a piece of paper, whist he was doing that I looked around this room were him and Bigbang all got ready before the show. It was big, with lots of clothes, after all they would have to do one last concert here in 3 days time before they carry on their tour. The room, It smelt manly mixed with cosmetic smells. I then watched Daesung he was stll writing. He looked so focused but like he was finding it hard what to write. He reached into a drawer a little while later and pulled a box out. I didn't ask what it was but it look like a peice of jewellary. He opened the box moments later and took a ring out, he then rolled up the letter he'd written and put the ring in the middle holding it together like a scroll. It then crossed my mind that he could have another women in his life, but saying that In interviews he's said he's never dated before. By the time i'd even finished that thought he'd grabbed my hand and taken me away again. All the time I was with him I felt excited and joyful. I couldn't stop smiling, it was infectious. He was my new addiction.


End file.
